It all Started with a Cut
by Mouse101
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please don't flame. This is a SasuNaru, NaruSasu fluff. Please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Please don't flame I'm new here so please cut me some slack. Please tell me if you like it or if you don't. This is only the first chapter and if you want me to write more please tell me and I will. Ok well this is kind of a fluff story about Sasuke and Naruto and how they fall in love hope you enjoy!

**Bold **starts a new POV.

It starts off with Naruto's POV

It All Started With A Cut.

"**Class this is Uchiha Sasuke, He is a new student here at Konoha High. You can sit in the back next to Uzamaki Naruto."**

I raised my head when I heard the teacher call my name, when I did my eyes met with the raven-haired boy that was walking toward me. He quietly slipped into the chair next to me, sat up straight and looked straight at the board. I sat up in my seat and looked around, all the girls were looking this way.

"Lady's your attention should be up here not back there." Iruka said with a firm voice.

When the bell rang Iruka told both sasuke and me to stay seated. I stared to think that I was going to be in trouble but then why would Sasuke have to stay behind as well. Iruka was shuffling through some papers when he beckoned us to the front of the room.

"Sasuke it says here that right now you don't have a place to stay." Sasuke just nodded his head without saying a single word.

"Hey if this is about him not having a place to stay what's that got to do with me?" Iruka looked up from the papers he had been looking through.

"Well Naruto you like in a big house by yourself and Kakashi was thinking about having someone else live with you.

"It's okay. I can find a place on my own thank you." I turned to look at Sasuke. That was the first thing I had ever heard come out of his mouth since he came to school. Iruka looked somewhat surprised at the boy's sudden remark as well.

"Naruto Kakashi is going to put someone with you anyway so why not make a fresh start? And right now Sasuke, there are no rooms or houses available." I looked down and then back up at Iruka.

"Fine." I said in a reluctant tone. I looked over at Sasuke. He stood there for a few minute before agreeing to share a home with me.

"Good, now you to go eat lunch and try to get to know each other." We walked of the room and down the hall way it was very quite because most of the other kids were in the lunch area. I went in front of him and held out my hand and put on huge smile.

"My name is Naruto." The Raven-haired boy took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Sasuke." We just looked at each other for a while until a loud obnoxious voice cut through and Sasuke dropped my hand.

"Hi Sasuke I've been looking for you all day." A young girl named Sakura stood before us with a big smile on her face. Sasuke looked over at the girl with an emotionless face.

"Why are you with Naruto?" Sakura walked over toward Sasuke and waited for the answer. Sasuke just turned to me and made a motion to keep showing him the way to my house, I did what he said and started showing him the way once again. Sakura followed after Sasuke.

"So where are you going Sasuke-kun?"

"Will you please stop following me, I don't like you ok." Sakura looked like she was going to break down crying but held back her tears.

"Well I'm sure my parents are waiting for me so I'll see you at school tomorrow."

**I was so glad to finally get rid of that annoying parasite that had followed me all day.** I walked beside the blue eyed boy in silence until we arrived to his house.

"Well this is it." He pointed to the house. It wasn't very big and it looked kid of old but once he opened the door and motioned me it felt more homey. Naruto showed me the room I would be staying in. It was right across from his.

"Well I should go get my home work done." Naruto went into his room. I went into mine there was a small futon in the corner and a small desk in the opposite corner. I sat down on the floor and started to do my home work as well. A couple of hour past when I heard a loud crash and a lot of cussing coming from the kitchen, I went to go see what was going on and saw Naruto bent over picking up shattered pieces of glass that covered the floor.

"Do you need some help Dobe?"

"Urusai Sasuke!" He had cuts all over his hands from trying to pick up small pieces of glass.

"Kuso!" I looked over to naruto who was wave his hands in frustration. I walked over to him to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I grabbed his hand which he had hid behind his back, there was a huge piece of glass logged in the palm of his hand.

"Hold still." I gently pulled the glass out of his hand and heard a yelp of pain come from Naruto. I got a wet cloth I had found laying next to the sink and wiped the blood off his hand.

"You'll be fine the cut wasn't to deep." He looked up at me, his eyes looked like they were ready to burst. For some reason unknown to me I pulled him close to me and held him as if to say please don't cry. When I had finally realized I had did I pushed him away.

"I'll finish cleaning up you should go take care of the wound on your hand." Naruto got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Thank Sasuke." I wasn't sure why he didn't yell at me for what I had done, maybe he was still in shock of having his hand cut.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long. You see my computer broke down on me and I had to use a friend's and she has a lot of stuff to do so I only had time to check my mail. Well I only have a few thing to say and then on with the story.

I would like to say thank you to trulywicked, Cheekyamericangrl211, red-headed psychopaths want..., and Marie for encouraging me to write more to my story and again IM REALLY SORRY.

Well please enjoy and review. .

**I walked into the bathroom to wash my hand and put a bandage on the cut.** The only thing I couldn't understand was why Sasuke had been so nice, if that was the right word to use. I guess we just got off on a bad start. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sasuke still picking up glass but most of it was gone.

"I can help you cleanup the rest. I promise to be more careful." He looked up at me.

"No I finished it already, you should be more careful Dobe." I didn't get mad at him for calling me dobe that time because he cleaned up the mess that I had made.

"What were you trying to do before you dropped the glass?" Sasuke through the last pieces of glass in the trashcan and then sat down at the table waiting for me to answer.

"I was trying to make my lunch, and when I got the glass down I put it on the wet counter and then knocked it off." I felt my cheeks turn a pale pink when I saw Sasuke look up at me with a small grin on his face.

"You should really be more careful, we can't afford to keep replacing things _you _broke."

"This is the first time you've seen me drop something so how can you say that and I'm sure you've dropped stuff to." I crossed my arms across my chest and tried my best to look angry but for some reason I couldn't.

"Look I'll make lunch, just sit there and try not to brake anything." For a moment I thought he was being sarcastic but then he pulled out a chair and motioned me to sit down in it. I sat down like he wanted and watched him move around the kitchen. When he was all done he sat a plate in front of me, it smelt so good.

"See I didn't drop a single thing." He sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"It was an accident, one accident." I took a bit of the food that Sasuke had made and to my surprise it was really good.

"Umm…Its really good." I said it really softly not really wanting to say anything nice to him.

"Thanks." Sasuke and I sat there in silence for along time.

"I'll wash the dishes since you cleaned up the broken glass."

"Its fine I'll do the dishes, the soap with sting your cut."

"I'll be fine ok." I got up and picked up the dishes that were on the table, and put them in the sink and turned on the water.

"Fine but if you get hurt don't come crying to me ok."

"Who would come crying to you, baka?" Sasuke went to his room and I finished washing the dishes, although it did sting my cut a little.

**I couldn't get Naruto out of my head.** I don't understand why but I just can't stop thinking about him. When I woke up the next morning I couldn't find Naruto anywhere in the house so I decided to go to school without him.

"SASUKE!!!!! How was your time with Naruto? It must have been horrible." Sakura came running up to me with a huge grin on her face. Maybe what I said yesterday wasn't enough.

"It wasn't horrible."

"It wasn't wow that's hard to believe."

"……"

"Do you want to walk me to class?"

"No. Do you know where Naruto is?"

"No, why would I and why do you want to find Naruto?"

"……"

"Hello." I walked away from her hoping she wouldn't follow me but of course she did.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you talk a lot?" If there was a reward for most annoying and clueless girl in the world she would when first place.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." She doesn't need to sound so happy about it.

"I want you to meet me in our first period class in 5 minutes. Ok?"

"Ok I'll be there." Sakura walked toward our class and I went the opposite way.

"Kuso." I looked out at the field at the familiar voice. It was Naruto and he was practicing fighting but looked like he kept missing because of his hand.

"Dobe, why are you even trying to fight with your hand like that?"

"Urusai Sasuke I just don't want to fall behind." Naruto was looked like he had been training for hours he had taken off his orange jacket and had on his black tank top.

"I'll fight with you."

"Ok but don't get mad if I beat you." Naruto and I fought over and over each fight ending in me throwing him on the ground and pinning him there until he says he gives up.

"Ok one more time I'll beat you for sure this time." I got in to my fighting stance waiting for Naruto to make his move, and when he did I knocked him down holding both his legs and arms so he couldn't move. I looked in to his bright blue eyes starting to dim from being so tired, then my eyes moved to his lips which were slightly open just tempting me to clam them. Before I knew what I was doing I had pushed my lips against his. Naruto's lips just a little more granting me entrance in to the moist cave. I pulled my self off him when my mind finally caught up with my body.

"Sasuke…………?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to chapter 3. Sorry this one took so long, I had serious writers block. Well at least it's finally out right. Ok this chapter is a little more gooey than the first two, just letting you know .

I would like to say thank you to red-headed psychopaths want..., AFIanimegirl, book-manga-freak, -im SOOOO lost.again-, dtoda, and Marie. So thank you very much for reviewing. 3

Enjoy and review please. Now that I'm not talking on with the story.

**My heart was beating so fast I though I was going to get dizzy.** When I finally realized what had happened I pushed Sasuke off of me and started to run. I wasn't sure where I was going to go but I just wanted to get away and think things out. When I felt that I had gotten far enough I sat down under the shade of a giant tree. Why would Sasuke kiss me, I couldn't figure it out. I thought it might be from a dare but he doesn't do that type of thing or maybe an accident but he did kiss me for a long time. I reached up and touched my lips, I could still feel Sasuke's lips pushed up against mine.

"Naruto?" I saw Iruka walking up to me.

"Hello."

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in class."

"Sorry, I just needed to clear my mind for awhile. Can you help me with something?" I knew I couldn't tell him everything that had happened but I though he would be able to help me even if I left parts of the story out.

"Sure, you can always talk to me. But no more skipping class alright."

"Alright. What I wanted to ask you was what if you think you like someone but and you know the other person likes you at least that's how it seems."

"Well you should ask that person if they like you and if they do like you then maybe gout on a date before deciding anything."

"Thanks Iruka that really helped me." I got up and decided to head back home.

"Your welcome and remember not to skip class anymore." Iruka laughed and waved bye to me before taking off. I started on my long way home hoping that I wouldn't run into Sasuke quite yet. I still didn't know what to do, I could ask him if he likes me or if it was just a mistake but I wouldn't know how to ask it. When I got to the house Sasuke wasn't there, and in a way I was kind of disappointed. I went into the kitchen and sat down at one end of the table. I looked over to where Sasuke usually sat. Without Sasuke here the house felt so empty and alone like it used to before he moved in.

**I couldn't believe I let myself get out of control like that.** I wanted to run after Naruto and talk to him about it but Sakura stopped me. Sometimes I want to kill that stupid girl. I don't understand what Naruto sees in that girl.

"Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"Walk me home please!!!!" Sakura tugged on the sleeve of my shirt like a little kid when they wanted something, I tried to just ignore her but she kept tugging at my shirt until it got annoying.

"Alright I'll walk you home if you stop tugging on me."

"Yay, thank you Sasuke-kun." Sakura ran up to me and grabbed my arm. I didn't bother shaking her off because I had to many things on my mind at the moment. What was I going to say to Naruto when I got home? I'm sorry I 'accidentally tripped and hit your lips' oh yeah that'll work.

"Sasuke this is my house. Do you wanna come in?"

"No." I started to walk away when I felt Sakura grab my hand. What does she want now?

"Sasuke do you like Naruto more than me?" I didn't turn around all I could do was think of how much trouble my answer would cause, although I like anything better than her.

"Sasuke answer me or I won't let you go."

"So what if I do?" I yanked my hand away from her and headed in the direction of the house. I wasn't sure why I said that to her but I was kind of glad I did. When I got there it was dark out side and the lights in the house were off. I opened the door as quietly as I could but when I shut it I heard foot steps coming from the kitchen. I headed for the kitchen when Naruto bumped into me.

"Sorry." Naruto said it in a very soft voice. It was unusual for him not to be loud and insulting toward me.

"It's alright. Look about today……" I wasn't sure what to say 'I'm sorry I kissed you' but I wasn't sorry.

"Sasuke do you…….like me?" Naruto's voice faded into the darkness and I didn't know what to do or say.

"I do like you, I'm not sure when it happened but I do." Naruto just stood there dumbfounded. I kept wondering what was going through his head right now.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course I am, Naruto."

"…" Naruto's checks turned a rosy pink and a small smile went across his face. I grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him close to me and kissed him. The warmth from the last kiss still hadn't fully worn off and the new kiss replenished the old one. When I let go of Naruto, his rosy pink cheeks were now bright red.

"So how was that for a second impression?" I smiled at Naruto and he come toward me and put his head on my chest.

"It was as good as your first."


End file.
